


Shut Up And Drive

by cuddlepuss



Category: Baby The Impala - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Two Tribes, Joss Stone - Drive All Night, Other, Rihanna - Shut Up and Drive, Westlife - I Don't Wanna Fight No More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Baby gets fed up of the brothers squabbling, she takes matters into her own wheels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Drive

**Author's Note:**

> The arguments carry on for too long for the Impala, so she takes action, and gives some alternative music to the boys ears. But will they get the message?
> 
> All songs copyright of their writers / performers. I own nothing but the plot.

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

(Baby’s POV)

I was completely fed up. The brothers had been non-stop bickering since we took off from their last hunt, and that was four states back. Seriously, how much longer were they going to keep it up? I stuttered to a halt, shuddering as my propulsion died. Dean, my driver, started to curse. Sam, the passenger, muttered something under his breath, and grabbed a gas can from my trunk. I jammed my fuel cap, refusing to let it open. I just was just not prepared to go any further with them still rowing. 

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, ‘splode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go,_

Now Sam was swearing, and yelling at Dean even more, calling me names which wound Dean up even more. He came to try to get my fuel tank open, to no avail. I flipped my radio on to a station playing assorted songs, manipulating what order songs were being played in. The first one I had play was ‘Two Tribes’ by Frankie Goes To Hollywood. Now, I knew it wasn’t exactly Dean’s kind of music, but he wasn’t in charge of the sound system for a change, I WAS.

Sam tilted his head to one side, like that angel, Castiel, does so often, listening to the song with a bitch face expression on - Dean accused him of putting it on. When that finished, I put on ‘Drive All Night’, by Joss Stone, tipping another clue, if they were paying attention. I finished my trilogy with ‘I Don’t Wanna Fight No More’, by Westlife.

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

Sam started spluttering like a wet hen, evidently he picked up on the song’s meanings, before Dean did. With a huff, and a glare at Dean, he muttered a _”Fine, no more arguing”_ at me, to which I popped open my fuel cap and allowed him to empty the can into my tank. Dean, wide eyed and confused, looked from Sam to me before murmuring _”Poor baby, did we upset you, I’m sorry.”_ Then they climbed back into me and started the engine, sitting in glorious silence.

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys_

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

I got class like a fifty-seven Cadillac.  
Start over drive with a whole lot of boom in the back.  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy   
I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, plode, plode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?

If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cause' you play that game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop, It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, drive, drive, drive)

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, plode, plode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)


End file.
